Two Reapers are Better Than One
by protector91
Summary: Andi's world comes crashing down when she discovers that the Devil has decided to make her a reaper. However, things become far worse for her when she discovers the identity of her first soul.
1. Hell No!

_**Highway to Hell!**_

_**Highway to Hell!**_

Andi let out a frustrated groan and slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, shutting it off. She looked to see what time it was and let out a longer and even more frustrated groan.

**6:66**

Every day she was reminded how her life was literally over, and that when she would die she'd be sent to Hell. Hell, of all places! She still couldn't believe it. Andi buried her head in her hands and tried to think about how all of this could have happened to her. Of course; she had tried to help Sam out of his devil deal and wound up being betrayed by Steve because "God works in mysterious ways." Well whatever those mysterious ways were, they just cost her soul. Andi reached over to the other nightstand and grasped a framed picture. It was a picture of her and her mom, taken back when she was only five years old at a park in her old neighborhood. Andi smiled at the picture, remembering the day it was taken like it was only yesterday.

_

"Can't catch me, Mom!" Andi playfully laughed as she ran around a tree. Her mother responded with her own laugh as she ran to catch up; Andi was pretty fast for a five-year-old. Andi looked behind her and saw that her mom had vanished. Andi stopped for a moment and walked back towards the tree. As she did this her mom appeared from behind the tree and tackled Andi to the ground, both of them laughing as they fell. Andi's mom then proceeded to tickle Andi's sides, making her laugh uncontrollably. Tears began to stream down her face because she was laughing so hard. Her mom stopped when a bright flash caught their attention. Looking up from the ground, the two of them spotted Andi's dad holding up a camera.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked, brandishing a wide grin.

_

Andi placed a hand on the picture and slowly ran her hand across it. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered. "Sorry I can't join you in Heaven when I die."

A tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek, landing on the portrait. More tears started to fall when Andi's cell phone began to vibrate. Andi pulled out her phone and saw she had a text. It was from Sam:

**Be there to pick you up for work in a few minutes.**

**Love you**

Andi dried her tears and began to get ready to work at the place most of her co-workers considered to be hell on Earth.

_

**Work Bench**

"Sam! Andi! Burt! Ben! My office, now!" Ted ordered as they walked into the Work Bench.

"What did we do this time?" Sam asked in a casual tone, completely used to Ted's outrages by this point.

"You think I don't know what's been going on these past few months? How you all have been disappearing from the bench for hours at a time during your shifts?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam and Andi denied in unison.

"Yeah, like that doesn't make you two seem suspicious," Ted said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you care anyway? You have a whole bunch more employees here at the bench. What could possibly go wrong if four of us vanish off the grid for a few hours?" Sock asked Ted, getting in his face a bit in a vain attempt to be intimidating.

"Because, Burt, knock down one domino and the others follow. If people were to discover how you've been skipping work they'd think they could do it too. I just can't have that, which is why I decided to do something about it."

"Ummm… What exactly did you do?" Ben asked him uneasily.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I had guards placed around every exit to this building. No employee gets in or out without my say or unless they are helping out a customer."

"Ted, where'd you get the money to hire guards?" Sam questioned.

"I know a guy," was Ted's vague response. "Now get back to work, all of you," he ordered sternly.

"Fine. You're the boss," Andi said with a twinge of anger in her tone.

As the four left his office, Ted began to lean back more on his chair. "Ahh, it's good to be the boss—WOAH!" His chair tipped over and he crashed onto the floor. His coffee tipped over his desk and poured all over him. "AHHH!" he screamed as it finished pouring out.

Andi was trying her best to hold all her laughter in until they were all a good distance away. "How did that happen?" she asked, finally starting to laugh.

"Wellll…" Sam began, and then just pointed to his head.

"You used your mind? That was awesome!" Sock shouted in praise, giving Sam a high five.

"Mind?" Andi asked, confused.

"Yeah, I have these weird powers that seem to come and go whenever they please. In truth, I've only used them a couple of times."

Andi was about to ask a few more questions when she tripped over something.

"Sam, I think this is yours," she said, acknowledging the vessel she fell over. Sam sighed and picked up the box containing the vessel. He, Andi, Sock, and Ben headed for the storage room, but when Andi and Sam entered it the Work Bench faded out and was replaced by a new setting.

"What the hell?"

"That is correct, Andi!" the familiar and unwelcome voice of the Devil said from behind the two.

"Why did you teleport us here of all places?" Sam asked, referring to the strip club they were now in.

"Now, Sam. Is that anyway to greet your old man?" the Devil chuckled. Sam only rolled his eyes and took a seat; Andi sat down next to him.

"Why'd you bring Andi along? You never teleported someone along with me before," Sam said.

"Why don't you try opening the box first?" the Devil asked, smiling mischievously.

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to open the box, but it wouldn't open. "What the?" He tried again, but the box still wouldn't open for him.

"Maybe we need a woman's touch. Andi, why don't you take a shot?"

Andi gave the Devil a nasty look, but nonetheless agreed; the box opened with ease.

"What's going on here? Why would the vessel open for her and not me?" Sam questioned.

"Because, Sam, this vessel is special. It'll only work for Andi."

"Wait… Are you saying…?"Andi started.

"Yes, Andi. Congratulations, you're my new Reaper!" the Devil said with a gleeful look on his face.

"HELL NO!" Sam objected at the top of his voice.

"Relax, Sam. No need to be jealous. You're still a Reaper. I just figured having two Reapers would get things done faster than one."

"That and you want to screw Andi over, now that you own her soul," Sam said with a scornful look.

"Yeah, that too," he laughed. "Wait till you get a look at the vessel."

Andi looked back at the box and pulled out the vessel.

"This is it?" she said, observing the vessel. "A child's lullaby?" she said, almost unimpressed with the children's toy she was grasping. "What's so special about it?" she asked him.

The Devil grinned once more and slid over a file to Andi. "Meet your first soul," he told her.

Andi opened the file and her heart nearly stopped. "This can't be right. You're messing with me!"

"Am I, Andi?"

"Andi, who is it?" Sam curiously asked.

"It's… It's… My mother."


	2. Jessica Prendergast

**A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone. Thank you 'Amon-100' and 'likeitmatterstome' for reviewing the story. **

"This is it?" She said observing the vessel. "A child's lullaby," She said almost unimpressed with the children's toy she was grasping. "What's so special about it?" She asked him.

The Devil grinned once more and slid over a file to Andi. "Meet your first soul," he told here.

Andi opened the file and her heart nearly stopped. "This can't be right. You're messing with me!"

"Am I Andi?"

"Andi who is it?" Sam curiously asked.

"It's…it's…my mother."

"Let me see that file," Sam said; she passed it to him and he took a look inside.

**Jessica "Jessie" ****Prendergast**

**Age at time of death: 40**

**Cause of Death: Building fire**

"But that's impossible! My mother…"

"If you're going to finish that sentence with the words 'a saint' you are sadly mistaken," The Devil interrupted her mid-sentence.

"How the fuck would you know that!" Andi spit out; face scrunched up in pure rage.

"I'm the Devil. Duhhhh," he answered. "I know everything."

"No you don't."

"You don't want to challenge me, Andi."

"Well then how about you explain why my mother is in Hell?" Andi said; hands on her hips.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Why don't the three of us take a little trip down memory lane?" He placed his hands on Sam and Andi's shoulders and they braced themselves for what was about to come.

"Um. Nothing happened." Sam pointed out.

"We're still here." Andi said.

"Wait for it."

"And now gentlemen: The main event!" A beautiful woman wearing nothing, but a black leather jacket stepped onto the stage. The men threw money at her and she hadn't even started to strip yet. She wickedly smirked at them and undid the clip to her hair. She wildly shook it out and then unzipped her jacket.

"Mom!" Andi shouted.

"Yep. About fifteen years younger to be exact."

"This can't be real. Why would my mother do this?" She asked breathe almost taken away.

"Hey Sam. Take a picture; it'll last longer," The Devil said to Sam; mouth agape at Andi's mother spinning around the metal pole for the twentieth consecutive time. "Your family never did have much money. Am I right? And things got even worse when your dad died when you were only six. As the bills piled up your dear, sweet mother grew desperate and turned to the one thing she swore she'd never do. Ironically enough she found great success as your two are witnessing right now. Turns out all those years of gymnastics had their advantages for Jessie. So she does the gig for about 3 or so years; keeping herself in shape so that she wouldn't look a day over 30. After a while she grew tired of this life and wanted to get a more healthy profession. Apparently she didn't want to set a bad example for you. Sorry. Is this story upsetting you?" He asked noticing the scowl Andi was giving him. When she didn't answer the Devil shrugged and went on.

"She tried to quit, but her superiors were less than enthusiastic and got to her the only way they could. They threatened you if she quit and determined to protect you at any cost, your mom made the choice that sealed her fate. Luring those scumbags to an abandoned building, she covered most of the place in gas. When the guys showed up she attempted to knock them out cold and leave them to die in the fire she was about to start. They got the jump on her and I believe you know the rest of the story; don't you Andi?" He asked. Taking her silence as a 'finish the damn story already' he went on. "The attempted murder counted as a mortal sin and she was sent straight downstairs; till just a little while ago that is. So can I count on you to get the job done?"

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Andi? I said this to Sam and I will say it to you. I don't accept failure. _Ever; is that clear?" _He asked giving her a serious look.

Andi returned the look and nodded. "Crystal."

"Well now that that's settled," The Devil said returning to his usual personality, "I think you too should head back to work before Ted discovers you two made it past his guards."

"Wait a second. Did you have anything to do with this?" Sam questioned.

"So long, kids," He said and snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Ben asked as the two entered the storage area.

"Devil teleported us to a strip club," Sam answered dryly.

"You get all the fun," Sock complained. "What'd he bring Andi for?"

"Long story," Sam replied as Andi walked over to a table and slammed the file on it.

"What's got her in such a bad mode?" Ben asked and Andi threw the file at him smacking him in the face. "This your latest soul?"

"It's not mine. It's," Sam took a deep sigh, "her's."

"Her's?" Ben repeated.

"Yes. Now that the Devil owns her soul he's decided to screw her over. It gets even worse. Open the file." Ben opened the file and looked inside.

"Jessica Prendergast. Prendergast. Ohhhhhhh."

"What? Am I missing something here?" Sock asked not getting it.

"Prendergast. Andi's last name."

"Ohhh. Man the Devil is one sick bastard."

"Tell me about," Andi said; head in hands.

"So did the prince of darkness give us any Intel on where to find her? And what's the vessel this time around?"

"This," Andi said placing the vessel on the table.

"A lullaby huh?" Ben said looking over the vessel. "How's it supposed to work?"

"I don't have any idea besides trapping her in a crib and holding it over her head," Sam admitted.

"That just might work," Sock said.

"No Sock. It wouldn't. Sometimes I wonder if the Devil just gives us these hard to figure out vessels just so we'll all wind up dead."

"Well we've had less straight forward vessels before. Remember the bird that you kept as a pet?"

"Yeah Sock. As a matter of act I do and I've never been able to look at birds the same way ever again." Ben said with a shudder. "So where are we supposed to find her?" He asked to get off the subject of the bird vessel.

"The Devil revealed to us that my mom used to be a stripper back when she was alive. I'm guessing we'll have to check some of the local strip clubs to see if she's around."

"How many strip clubs does this city have?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen," Sock answered.

"Fifteen!" The gang shouted in unison.

"Well not counting the shoddy one down the block."

"How do you know that exactly?"

"Hey. I have a life outside of helping you catch souls." Sock said defensively.

**

* * *

Later that night**

Andi sat on the edge of her bed; vessel lying on the bed next to her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the file. Her mother; her own mother. How can she send the woman that gave birth to her back to Hell? There was a knock at her door and Andi stood up to answer it.

"Hi Andi," Sam greeted. "You look great tonight." He complimented her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well Sock and Ben are in the car. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said putting the vessel in her purse.

"You don't have to do this Andi. I can do the job for you."

"You heard what the Devil said. The vessel will only work for me."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go," she said and the two of them headed for the car. "I'm sorry mom." Andi thought getting into the passenger's seat.


	3. Strip Search

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Without any further delay here is chapter 3.**

"Hey Ben. Nothing against you helping us, but won't Nina hurt you badly if she finds out that you're going to a strip club?" Andi asked.

"What Nina doesn't know doesn't hurt me," Ben replied. "Besides, she's isn't even in town. Says she was on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back until late tonight. And hey, if she ever finds out I can say that we were on a case. She'll totally understand."

"Will that be before or after she rips out your internal organs and show's them to you?" Andi asked the nonchalant Ben.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andi. She'd never… oh dear Lord," Ben said realizing that she could do just that.

"Don't sweat it Ben," Sock said hitting the back of his shoulder. "Push comes to shove we'll just use Sam as a human shield. Nina wouldn't be foolish enough to attack the spawn of Satan. Am I right?" His question was greeted with silence. "Just looking out for our friend's best interests here people."

* * *

"Ok guys. Remember the mission. We're here to find Andi's mom, alright? Not to mingle with the other girls. Comprende?" Sam asked them.

"No hablo Español," Sock said.

"You just spoke it Sock." Ben told him.

"Whatever."

"Guys. Stay focused. Remember? Let's split up; and no confronting the soul without back up. That clear?"

"Yeah sure. No problem." They replied dispersing into separate parts of the club. Sock and Ben took a seat directly at the stage while Andi checked out the bar. Sam took a seat at one of the nearby tables and scoped out the club for any sign of Jessie. This place was huge; how were they going to catch sight of her?

"Hi handsome," a stripper said slipping into Sam's lap.

"Cady?"

"Sam?"

"I thought you moved up with your mom to New Mexico to sort things out?" Sam asked trying to move her off him before Andi saw them. Out of every strip club in town he'd have to pick the one that his ex-girlfriend worked at. Fate can be so cruel sometimes.

"Things got boring up there for me so I moved back." She explained not getting off his lap. "I missed you as a matter of fact despite what went down between you and me." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Cady. You should know that a few things have changed since you left," Sam laughed nervously and tried again to get her off his lap, but she wouldn't budge an inch.

"Really? Like what?" She asked running her hands through his hair.

"Like me, Cady," Andi answered her.

"Andi. Should've figured," She mumbled finally moving off of Sam's lap. He wiped his forehead as she did in relief. "What are you doing here?" Cady asked crossing her arms.

"Spending some time with my _boyfriend_," Andi responded; emphasis on the word boyfriend. She also crossed her arms. "Why do you care?"

"Boyfriend huh? That's news to me. You know when most couples go out on dates they generally don't choose a place where multiple girls will swarm over the boyfriend in question like he's the main course of a meal," Cady said and to mess with Andi walked behind Sam and put her arms around him. Sam quickly reacted jumping out of the chair and Cady's grip.

"I think I'll go join Sock and Ben. Bye Cady," Sam rapidly said and ran off; knocking one of the strippers over by accident when he did.

"Stay away from Sam if you know what's good for you," Andi threatened.

"I'm so scared," Cady deadpanned. Andi gave her a nasty look and went to join the boys at the stage. Cady eyes turned red and a low growl sounded from her throat.

"Wasn't that Cady?" Ben asked Sam as he joined them.

"Yeah. Can we not talk about her?"

"Aren't you glad that she isn't the Devil's daughter?" Sock asked. "Because if it turned out that she was; man that'd be messed up since you're his son."

"Sock; please. That's the last thing I need on my mind right now," Sam grumbled.

* * *

**Several failed searches later**

"This is the twelfth club we've been to tonight. Do we even know if your mom is in this city?" Ben asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"The Devil usually tells us when the souls aren't even in the city. He may like screwing with us, but he still wants the souls back in Hell as soon as possible," Sam answered.

"Well let's hurry up and do this then before Sock does something stupid and gets us thrown out like the last time," Ben said.

"Hey that Stripper Clown totally came on to me. If anyone should be blamed for breaking that no touching rule it should've been her," Sock defended himself. While the guys continued to talk Andi checked her purse to make sure that the vessel was still in there. She wanted this to be over so badly. A part of her was hoping that the Devil had lied to her, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. She sat back at the bar and asked for the strongest beer they had. She usually wasn't a heavy drinker, but tonight she just didn't give a crap.

Sam saw Andi drinking again and cursed himself. He'd never seen Andi like this before. He was about to walk towards her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like a private dance?" He heard a stripper ask him.

"Sorry Ms."

"Oh I insist, Sam." Sam froze in his tracks.

"Jessica."

"Please; call me Jessie," she said. "And if you're smart, you won't try to call your friends for back up," she threatened. "Now follow me," she said leading Sam to the back area. Once there she shoved Sam up against the pole and put her hands on her hips. "My fight isn't with you Reaper so if you leave now I won't hurt you."

"Why'd you come back?" Sam asked trying to get her talking so the others would have time to look for him.

"Revenge; pure and simple," she answered walking over to the pole. "I never wanted this life; Lord knows I tried to quit, but my superiors wouldn't let me. Now it's payback time." She quickly climbed up the pole and wrapped her legs around Sam's neck pulling him, back first, against the pole.

* * *

"Sock. Have you seen Sam? I've looked over every square inch of this place." Ben said.

"Even the ladies room?"

"No man! What's wrong with you! ?"

"Why don't you just ask that girl over there if she's seen him," Sock suggested pointing at a stripper a few feet in front of them.

"Sure. Why not," Ben agreed. "Excuse me. Could you help us find our fri- Nina?"

"Ben!"

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. "What am I doing here? I asked you first. Stop doing that!"

"Stop it both of you!" Sock intervened. "You two can have your little lovers spat _after_ we've located our friend."

"Well if you must know I saw Sam being led off into the back room by one of the strippers."

"What did she look like?" Sock asked.

"Kind of like an older version of Andi as a matter of fact."

"Thanks Nina!" Sock said running for the back room.

"We'll talk about this when we get home, young lady." Ben said following Sock.

"What are you? My father?" Nina said to herself before heading on stage.

* * *

"You couldn't understand why I'm doing this. I was taken away from the one person that mattered more to me than anything in this world or the next," Jessie said tightening her leg lock on Sam's neck.

"Revenge isn't the answer. What would Andi say if she saw you now?" Sam asked still trying to keep her talking.

"Shut up!" She screamed putting more pressure on his neck. Sam for a few seconds felt his world go dark. Where were his friends when he needed them? "I loved my daughter more than my own life and to be taken away from her like that… when I find those dirt bags that did me in I'll make sure their deaths are slow and painful. Your death, however, will be quick and rather painless," she said.

"Sam!" Sock shouted breaking down the door to Jessica's room. "Whoa. Guess I don't know my own strength," he said.

"This doesn't concern any of you!" She screeched. Sock made a run to help Sam, but Jessica relinquished her hold on Sam and kicked him at Sock. Sam crashed into Sock, but bounced off his larger friend. He coughed and gasped for air as Sock helped him up.

"Let's take her together. She can't stop both of us," Sock suggested. They charged, but Jessica climbed to the top of the pole to avoid them. She started to spin on her way down the pole and her strong legs connected with the two boys necks sending them falling into her closet. Ben ran into the room a second after they fell, so Jessie hopped off the pole, somersaulted, and launched her legs into Ben's chin. He toppled out the room and banged the back of his head against the wall. He fell unconscious from the impact.

"Not a hair out of place," Jessica said looking over her reflection in the mirror. Hopefully the Reaper will understand that she is one soul that isn't to be messed with.

"Mother." Jessica froze at the sound of that voice. In the mirror's reflection she saw a young girl that looked like her spitting image. It could only be one person. "Andi," Jessica said turning around. "You've grown so much," she said with a loving expression. "Let me hold you," she said taking steps toward Andi with outstretched arms.

"Don't come any closer," Andi said pulling out the vessel.

"You're a Reaper too?" Jessica said disbelievingly.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Andi! Less talking more reaping!" Sock yelled.

"I don't even know how to use this thing!" She yelled back.

"Try singing a lullaby," Sam suggested.

"Uh… rock-a bye baby in the tree top," Andi sang, but nothing happened. Taking this chance her mother cart-wheeled over to Andi and kicked her in the side of the face launching Andi at a chair. Andi stood up, but her mom executed the same move sending her into the pole. Andi's forehead connected with it and she fell out cold. Jessica walked over to Andi and knelt by her.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this my child. Just know that mommy loves you. Always," she whispered. She kissed Andi on the forehead and exited the club through the back entrance.

**A/N: Jessie's one tough soul isn't she? And Cady doesn't seem to be quite human either (though she is definitely not the Devil's daughter). Hope this was a good chapter.**


End file.
